Disapearing Act
by DuoBat218
Summary: This story is about Trunks *little hearts in eyes* and what happens after a tragic accident. *chapter 4 is up!* What did Vegeta find??
1. Default Chapter

Hi. Okay well this is just kinda aside prject because I have the dreaded writers block. I   
have been working on this for a few weeks. And for those of you waiting for my other   
stories to finish, I'm getting there I promise!!  
  
It was true that since his birth, Vegeta had never been nice to him. It was true that many times as   
a little boy he had flown to Goku's house to seek refuge and also compainionship from Gohan. It   
was also true that he was an adult, yet he still sat here and thought back on all of this stuff. Bra,   
she had a great relationship with Vegeta. Just by even looking at him, she could get him to do   
anything. It was because she was a girl, but not only that but a spiting image of her mother.   
  
Trunks sighed hard as he started to go through the morning paper work. He begain to sign off   
some sheets when suddenly something didn't feel right. He asked his secretary to make the   
announcement. A few seconds later he heard the overjoyed voice saying, "Capsule Corp. will be   
closing early today. Everyone may take the rest of the day off."  
  
It took only a half an hour for everyone to happily leave work. Trunks got up and walked to the   
cooler for a drink. 'I wonder what I was so worried about. Guess I must need sleep!' Trunks   
thought with a laugh as he walked into his office.  
  
"Tick Tock Boom"  
  
Bulma ran to the gravity chamber where Vegeta was training. She was pounding her fists   
furiously on the door, but collapsed into his arms when he opened the door. "What wo.." was all   
he could get out before she choked out, "Its Trunks!" She was sobbing again. 'The brat probley   
skipped work again,' Vegeta thought irritably and sighed. "Vegeta, Trunks is...hes dead!" She was   
sobbing once again and Vegeta looked taken back. 'What killed him?' "What happened?" he   
asked but she was shaking to badly to be able to get out a few words without crying again. She   
grabbed his hand and pulled him inside sitting on the couch she turned on the tv. Seeing as it   
was big news, it was on every station.   
  
"Today the president of Capsule Corps. is dead." A picture of Trunks appeared on the screen.   
"Trunks Briefs was killed in a terrorist bombing." A picture now poped up of the buildings, now in   
ruins. "We spoke with his secretary who commented that Trunks felt something wrong and   
dismissed the entire staff. No one else was in the building at the time of the explosion, police   
say."  
  
Vegeta didn't let the news finish. He was already out the door and in the air and heading for the   
building. It looked worse in real life then it did on the news. "A measly explosion could not kill a   
sayain!" Vegeta told himself as he felt around the area for his son's ki. He couldn't find it   
anywhere and his heart dropped. He floated to the ground where Firemen were putting out small   
fires. "Did they find the body?" He asked. "I'm sorry sir, you can't be here!" "I am the father of   
Trunks Briefs and I will be where i please! Now I demand you prove he is dead because all this   
nonsense is upseting his mother! Did you find the body??!!" He demanded. The policeman   
nodded. "No, but no one saw him leave the building and its believed the bomb was in his office.   
His whereabouts are unknown at the time. I'm sorry sir but there really isn't any chance that your   
son is alive. Please go home and we will call you if we find anything." Vegeta angrily nodded and   
took off. Looking down he noticed something familiar. He floated down to retrieve it, getting yelled   
at by the cop.  
  
  
*GASP!* what was it that he picked up?? Well you'll just have to wait for chapter 2! Please   
review because it makes me feel all tingly when I get those!! :)  



	2. New Hope

K so we left off with Veget finding something. Okay wow this is 2 pages  
worth! and my handwritting is not that big. Darn computers!  
  
It was a jacket. He knew whose. It was partcially burnt with patches of   
blood splatered on it. "So then I suppose you did die then boy?" Vegeta   
asked. He took off back for his home. A blast from a powerful bomb,   
unprepared? He guessed maybe that could be powerful enough to kill a him.   
Deep inside though he was angry that his son could be so weak. All those   
years he had wanted the runt gone, but had he really? No, he had so much   
to tell the boy, for starters that he never hated him. He walked into the  
house and Bulma looked up with small hope. She saw the jacket and begain  
sobbing again.  
  
Everyone saw the news. SOme of the Z fighters refused to believe the news.  
No one called Bulma though, they were all too unsure of what to say.  
Eventually though, Bulma called them about the funeral. Trunks' body was  
never found so it was an empty grave.  
  
It wasn't until after the funeral that Pan looked up tearfully at her father  
and asked, "Can't we wish him back with the Dragon Balls?!" Gohan looked   
at his daughter. How could he so easily forgoten? *Its the name of the show  
dear Gohan, and i thought we were smart?* He walked to the phone and   
called Bulma. He almost knew a smile appeared on her face.  
  
She found Vegeta in his room. He hadn't trained and in fact he barely rose   
from bed. Bulma was so worried about him. He refused to even eat. "Vegeta   
the dragon balls!" He looked up at her. "It would probley take more than a  
year to collect them." "Please Vegeta! I know you miss him!" Bulma said   
with pleading eyes. "Fine woman. I will go on your crazy hunt!" Vegeta said  
taking off. He refused to take the radar, letting his pride shine through.  
After he left, Bulma phoned the others to let them know the plan.  
  
Of course they all met as quickley as they could. "What is it Bulma? I'll   
do anything to see Trunks again." Pan said looking eager. "Well Vegeta went  
off to look for the dragon balls, but it will take more than a year because  
he is too proud to take the radar. So....I thought maybe you guys could   
take the radar, find the balls and put them some place where Vegeta can   
find them?" Bulma asked. They agreed, eager to get Trunks back.  
  
With the radar it took two months to find the balls. Of course it took   
another month for Vegeta to come across an area that had all 7 dragon balls  
were gathered. "The woman must think I'm pretty stupid." Vegeta laughed,   
collecting all the balls.  
  
Bulma saw him and ran upto him. "Oh Vegeta you found them all!" She hugged  
him. "I'm gonna go call the others. Since we only need one wish I think the  
others can have the rest. You go lay down until they get here!" She pushed   
Vegeta to the couch and picked up the phone.   
*seems like shes on that a lot :P*   
  
Less than an hour later, the whole gang was at the Briefs residents. "Well   
we should decide before we summon it. It has a temper!" Bulma stated. But  
who needed a wish? Oolong spoke up. "Well can I finally get my wish?" Bulma   
looked at him and laughed. "You got your underwear!" Master Roshi and Oolong  
looked pleading. "Fine! Have your disgusting wish!" There were two shouts   
of happiness. When no one could think of anything, Goku asked if he could   
have the worlds biggest sundae. He was starving. *Yea what else is new? :P*   
Bulma sighed and agreed. Finally the dragon was summoned. "Our first wish  
is for my son, Trunks Briefs, to be wished back to Earth." It was quiet.   
"It cannot be done."  
  
Huh? Oh mighty dragon why not?? "WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL?" you ask? Because i   
am so there! Guess you will just have to wait! Sorry! _ Remeber reviews   
are so nice to get! 


	3. The Plan of Action

Okay when i left off the big mean dragon said that he could not bring   
our beautiful Trunks back. Stupid Dragon, guess hes not good for much eh?  
  
"The one known as Trunks is still alive and on Earth." Bulma gasped and   
stumbled backwards.   
"So then you can bring him here?" More silence.   
"He asks to remain where he is." Bulma looked to the others.  
"I know I said you guys could have a wish but we need one more!"  
"Of course you can have mine Bulma! ChiChi will make me a sundae when we  
get home!" ChiChi scoffed.  
"Then you can bring me to him?" Yet again more silence.  
"He asks to have no contact with anyone he use to know."  
"Then give us a pent house filled with beautiful.."  
"Gym Shorts!" Bulma yelled interupting Oolong. He groaned.  
"How could you?"  
"How dare you??!! My son doesn't want to come home and your making stupid  
wishes?!" She stomped off as the dragon disapeared. Oolong and Master Roshi   
looked disapointed at the house filled with gym shorts, but very beautiful   
gym shorts!  
"Its not my fault! I didn't raise a brat!" At that Vegeta's eyebrow twitched  
slightly and Oolong and Roshi ran for cover.  
  
"So its settled then?" Bulma asked. Several days had passed since they had  
called teh dragon. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and even Goten were sitting in the   
Brief's kitchen with Bulma. They had decided they would have to do a manuel   
search for him.   
"Hes obviously keeping his ki surpressed. None of us can sense him. I think   
maybe he doesn't want to be found?" Gohan asked. Bulma refused to take that   
as an answer and finds herself on the table screaming about her son and all  
the while slamming her foot down. Goten got up, picked her up as she kicked   
and screamed, and locked her in the closet.  
"Thank you" Vegeta said irritated. Goten nodded.  
"No Prob."  
"So anyways we have bigger problems than Bulma." Goku pointed out. The others  
nodded. "So then who takes what?"  
"Well it would be logical for each of us to take a continent" Gohan said. The  
others were busy trying to figure out what a continent was when Gohan pulled  
out a map. "Okay Goku, you search Asia."  
"No! I want Asia! i don't have to go far!"  
"Okay Vegeta you can take Asia! Okay Goten you take Europe, yes thats right   
there. See it says Europe on it. I'll take both Americas and dad," Gohan said  
thinking of his fathers intellegence level, "you take Antarctica. Its highly   
populated so its gonna be tough!" He said and they all nodded and took off.  
Suddenly Goten rushed back into the house and unlocked the closet door, Bulma   
burst out to find an empty house.   
"Damn"  
  
Gohan was the first to reach his destination because he was the only one who   
knew where his was. He touched down in L.A.  
"Wow there must be half the population of Asia in just this one area. This could  
take a while."  
  
Goku was next to find his destination.  
"Brrr its cold here, kinda empty. Oh look a penguin! I'm hungry! You know where  
Trunks is?" He followed the penguin, waddling the entire way.  
  
Vegeta found Asia only after a little while. He finally remebered he was in Asia.  
  
Goten never found Europe. In fact he didn't even end up on Earth. He found himself  
on aplanet unknown to anyone, so he looked there.  
  
Vegeta decided to look in the town next to his. It was easy and it ment he could   
do less work.   
"I'll just look in the next few towns and say i searched Asia." Vegeta was flying  
overhead when he noticed a young man buying vegtables. So familiar. All of a sudden  
the boy looked up and then took off walking quickly. Vegeta tried to follow him but   
lost him.  
"Damn"  
  
Okay this is getting good! So what do you think? Are you enjoying it or should I not  
quit my day job? lol let me know! 


	4. A New Discovery

Okay here we go! Vegeta is the only one that found anything, was it useful though?  
Just gonn ahave to read aren't ya!  
  
It had been 3 years now. Everywhere had been fully searched and everyone was   
back. Well except for Goten. Apparently he had found a planet inhabited by all girls  
and decided to continue to "search" there. Everyone was saddened at the fact that  
they had nothing to report. Well except for Goku who rambled on and on about a   
penguin. Vegeta's mind though kept floating back to the boy he had saw. He hadn't  
told anyone about him, because he figured it wasn't importaint. Vegeta constantly  
went back to the market and saw the boy there. Everytime though, the boy would   
disapear without a trace. This annoyed Vegeta to no end. So finally he thought up  
a plan.  
  
He waited until he saw the boy again. The boy didn't sense him because Vegeta  
had lowered his ki. He had begun to suspect that the boy could sense his ki level  
and thats how he knew Vegeta was there. The boy was in a conversation with a   
man at one of the stalls.  
"When is a fine young man like yourself gonna settle down, huh? A wife could  
do you some good!" The shop keeper said with a laugh.  
"Yea I know. When I find someone worthy of me!" they both laughed. "I have to go  
now. See ya next week!" They said thier goodbyes and the boy walked off. Vegeta  
watched the boy get to an alley and Slam! He kicked him hard and watched in satisfaction  
as the boy fell backwards onto the pavement.  
"What the hell?!" the boy asked looking around.  
"Hello" Vegeta said with a cruel smile on his face  
  
"You know how bad your mother is worried?" he asked. Trunks looked quietly at the ground.  
He looked so diffrent now. His hair was very long, similar to when he was in the Time   
Chamber, but longer, and pulled back into a loose ponytail. It was dull and faded looking.  
His eyes had lost thier glint of hope, happyness, and promise.   
"Father I..." he started but was cut off again. His father begain talking. He was lecturing  
him? Trunks closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come. The blow never came.   
Somewhere in the back of his mind he didn't know if he hated his father's attacks more  
or his talking, both seemed equally painful. Finally Vegeta shut up. They were turning to  
leave when Trunks pulled three hairs from his father's head.   
"What was that for??"  
"Well apparently princes get grey hairs too!" Vegeta groaned and flew off.  
  
Okay so how was that? I think we may be nearing the end! Or maybe not! You'll just  
have to keep reading! Next chapter should be out soon! I promise!  
  
  



	5. A Moment Of Silence

  
*Well this is it! The final Chapter! GASP! Well read on! Trunks finally revels   
what   
went on in his mind during the time he was away!*  
  
Trunks touched down softly on the hard ground. The house was quiet, so he poked   
his head in.   
"Mom, I'm home!" he yelled. A minuet later he heard a noise that sounded like   
someone had thrown themselves down the stairs.  
"Trunks?!" he smiled to hear that voice. She ran right into him and then kissed his   
cheek, tears staining her face. "Oh God, I thought I would never hear that voice   
again!" Trunks embraced her.  
"I'm sorry to worry you like that mom." She shook her head. Then her face became   
all serious and she smacked him across the face. It didn't hurt but he pretended it   
did to make her feel better.   
"How could you say you didn't want to come home? And just look at that hair! Ever   
heard of a hair cut? Oh and by the way..." she was rambling. He walked off, leaving   
her talking to herself, even though she didn't notice. He walked upstairs to his room.  
It was how he remembered it, completely untouched, almost as though a shrine to   
his  
death. Even the bed was left sloppy, as he had made it that morning. He chucked  
lightly but then the flickering lights of the Gravity Room caught his eye from the   
window.   
"Geez glad I came home." Trunks muttered and slipped into bed completely  
exhausted.  
  
Trunks woke up in the middle of the night completely starved. He had missed dinner  
after all! Quiet as he could, he crept downstairs. Unlike his incapable father, he   
could  
prepare an edible meal. He felt slightly bad for his mother, it had been bad enough   
to  
shop for Vegeta, but to shop for food for two full grown male saiyans? He made an  
extremely large sub, only to down it in one gulp. Just then he heard the click of the   
door.   
"Oh crap. I don't want to talk to him!" Trunks said quietly and squatted behind a   
chair.  
It was completely dark and he heard his father enter and cross the floor. He then   
turned around.  
"I know you are there." his father said in an annoyed voice. 'Darn! I had hoped he'd  
be to tired to sense me!' Trunks thought and stood up behind the chair.   
"Hello father." he said calmly.  
"Did you get hit on the head or something?" Vegeta asked and Trunks shook his   
head. "Then you truly are that stupid?" Trunks said nothing and Vegeta knew that  
he should probably talk to the boy, but he had 'Important Business to Discuss' with   
Bulma.  
"Well don't' just stand there boy! Go to bed!"  
"Yes Sir." escaped from Trunks' throat. He had almost expected Vegeta to talk to  
him. But who was he kidding? He was still worthless to him. He sighed and walked  
up the stairs, followed by his father.  
  
The next day Trunks was watching TV when his mother shut it off and sat next to him.  
"So are you ever going to tell me what happened?" she asked, her eyes large and   
watering.   
"Yea." he said thinking. "Well I guess its like this." he begin.  
  
^I could swear I felt something strange. That's of course why I sent everyone   
home.   
Then I was in my office and it just blew. I was scared at first. True, I even panicked.  
But then I realized that I was bleeding and that there was wood from my desk   
sticking  
into me. Also I was burned slightly. I started to pull out the splinters, but then I   
realized that the flames were spreading quickly. So I took off. I was going to come  
home but then it hit me. This was my chance! I could leave this life forever.   
Leaving  
my cold, hard father behind. I didn't want to come back, not if he didn't want me to   
train with him, or he could never be proud of me! So I turned around, and I left,   
hopefully never to return. I found a town where I collapsed in front of someone's  
door. He took me until I was well again, he also promised that he wouldn't tell  
anyone that I was there. So I took an apartment and changed my appearance  
slightly. Everybody just went on believing I was dead. Then one day though,  
I heard Shelong's voice in my head, asking me if i wanted to go home. I told him   
no.  
He then asked me if you could come to me. I again told him no. So then I decided  
to be more careful and keep my ki real low so that father, or any of the others,   
couldn't  
find me. I missed you every day though mom.^  
  
His mother hugged him close.   
"Oh Trunks I missed you so much! I'm so sorry you felt you had to leave." Tears once   
again stained her cheeks. Little did the two know that standing against the door   
frame  
was a man that overheard the entire thing. He moved away from the door and back   
to   
his Gravity Room to train.   
"So, the boy left because he hates me? hmm." He turned the machine to 250x   
gravity   
and begin his set of push ups.  
  
Trunks finally pried away from his mother's grasp to go out. He wasn't sure where he   
wanted to go, but he had to go somewhere. So he went to the Gravity Room. Even   
though he knew his father hated it, he opened the door and heard the gravity return   
to  
normal. His father let loose a chain of swearing and turned to Trunks.  
"What do you want?" he asked snarling.  
"Nothing."  
"So you wanted to play dead for a while?" Vegeta growled. "Well I can arrange your   
death for you!" he let loose dozens of ki blasts. Trunks dodged them and sent out a   
fist. The two went into a vicious sparring match. At the end of an hour there was still  
no winner. Trunks knew his father wasn't trying, so he gave up. He floated down and   
headed for the door.  
"Trunks wait! I just wanted to tell you..." Vegeta's voice was soft. Trunks gulped and   
wondered if his father would actually say it. It was quiet a few moments.  
"Your a weakling! Get Out!" his temper was flaring up again. Trunks walked out with  
a smile on his face. It was in the moment of silence he found an answer to the one   
question he had in life.  
  
The End.   
  
*Okay so what did you think? Ending was a little strange. I give it that. That   
was like 4  
pages handwritten! Geez. Wow. Okay well review and thanks a lot!*  



End file.
